


Justice is Served

by spj



Series: Trick or Treat! [5]
Category: A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, i dont know whats happening, mob justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spj/pseuds/spj
Summary: That scarf from earlier helped Ladybug and Chat Noir out, but where do they go from here? (Sequel to InfinityIllusion's work Scarf)





	Justice is Served

**Author's Note:**

> i have to admit i have no fuckin clue whats happening hahaha  
> fins wrote a thing and then i was liek "oh man i care about the ramifications of this" but like its from a fandom i actually know nothing about (not miraculous ladybug, the other one)  
> so i made so much up  
> so much  
> im sorry  
> i wish i didnt do this
> 
> *btw so im an idiot who forgot to link fini's fic  
> and if you don't read hers, this one will make zero sense, unless you're only in it for the mob mentality commentary, in which case, carry on  
> otherwise, this is hers!: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12255819
> 
> Halloween Advent, Day 5  
> Prompt: Cat

All in all, it was rather uneventful.

Papillon fell like a marionette with cut strings, limbs flopping every which way and head bent nearly all the way back. Nooroo tumbled from Papillon’s ring, screaming. The sound sent all of Papillon’s butterflies scattering to the far corners of Paris, _away from here_ , leaving only the quiet whisper of falling dust in the afternoon light. The specks sparkled.

Adrien and Ladybug watched, transfixed, as Papillon’s mask melted from his face slowly, as if without a live, beating human body actively ejecting the magic the only thing that could help it drip out was gravity.

The silver mask gave way to a tall, arrogant nose, unframing horrified grey eyes not yet clouded over with death. The man’s mouth was filled with pooled blood. Neatly-combed platinum hair lay flat as if the elegance was so much in the man’s blood that not even the previous fight could muss his hair from its place. 

Adrien knew that face. He knew that face well, in fact, he knew it so well that he already knew the identity of the fallen villain well before the magic had fully drained from his body, but still, he said nothing and watched. It didn’t feel like it had to do with him.

“Gabriel Agreste…” Ladybug breathed. Her eyes widened with the realization, lips parting in horror and pity for someone else and for a moment Adrien hated her for that.

The scarf, however, broke through the hemorrhaging air with an exclamation of jubilance.

“Well, then, so that’s that!” it chirped. “Say, wonder if my master could _de-_ materialize stuff too? Wouldn’t that be a riot! That’d really take care of this, wouldn’t it?”

It advanced on Chat and Ladybug. “So? I took care of the big bad for ya, didn’t I? This is the part of the movie where you two _kiss_!”

That snapped them both out of their reveries.

“What? No, no, no, no, we’re _partners_ ,” Ladybug insisted, as Chat grinned and said, “Only the top of the Eiffel Tower is good enough for my lady.”

“Awwww,” the scarf cooed. “Just children and already leading perfect heroes’ lives. Well, then, I’m off. I’ve gotta stop my master from panicking, you know how it is. Ta-ta!” And just like that, the scarf flew off into the sky as if it had never existed at all.

“Papillon is dead,” Adrien said to himself. It sounded like a good chant, so he said, louder: “Papillon is dead. Papillon is dead!”

“Papillon is dead! Papillon is dead! Papillon is dead!” came the corresponding cries from their onlooking fans.

Adrien glanced at Ladybug, and she shot him a quick, grateful smile, before a microphone was shoved into her face and she turned the full force of her beautiful, pure laugh on the cameras.

 

[NEWSROOM: Woman Anchor holding onto her cue cards and staring at the camera, a scene of the Eiffel Tower behind her.]

“Breaking news! In a shocking turn of events, Papillon, the monster that has been terrorizing Paris for the past two years, was finally unmasked today as the celebrity Gabriel Agreste! Agreste was subsequently defeated by Ladybug and Chat Noir. At around 1PM this afternoon, the two heroes lured the villain from his hide-out and engaged him in an all-out brawl in the Champ de Mars! At first we thought our heroes wouldn’t make it, but then, an unlikely ally in what appeared to be the form of a bright pink scarf came from the sky to help them – literally!

The scarf disappeared into the sky before we could ask for a word, but here is Ladybug to explain:

[FOOTAGE of Ladybug right after the Last Battle.]

‘We are friends with all who stand for what’s good and right. Chat and I are grateful for our friend’s assistance, and with Papillon gone, we look forward to building a _new_ Paris – one where no one has to be afraid of the Papillon again!’

[NEWSROOM: Woman Anchor holding onto her cue cards and staring at the camera, a scene of the Eiffel Tower behind her.]

“Well, there you have it, folks! Ladybug speaking for both herself and Chat Noir! What kind of Paris will we see next? Stay tuned! We’ll be right back after the break, for more footage of the epic battle and a poll from you, our viewers, on how far is too far for justice to be served!”

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155679983@N04/36853650833/in/dateposted-public/)

<picture of the poll, titled: Vigilantes, or Heroes?

Two columns: VIGILANTE, 30% / HERO, 68%

Bottom scrolling: “Viewer: ‘Should have been done long ago!’”>


End file.
